Episode 130
<-- Previous Episode | [http://tdar.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_131 Next Episode -->] Date: December 3rd, 2010 Length: 3:17:04 Hosts: '''Chris, Brett, Mikel, and Tyler '''Special Guest(s): Intro: Naked Gun Closing Words: Brett: "Imagine if your butt was full of teeth and looked like that" Closing Song: ''' D!tto - Epiculous (Epic Mickey remix) ---- '''Content Covered: *Top 7 Awful Fake Accents *Super Review Epic Mickey Notable Facts: *Brett got more drunk than ever before *Brett debuts a new Zelda tattoo on audio Funny Stories and Quotes: *Chris Antista **You have Dicklomatic Immunity Tyler Wilde. **There's something in my ass. **I walked really uncomfortably. I thought I was doing it wrong, so I inserted it into my butthole. **That's not an accent. Are you doing a Helen Keller? **I had no idea that many things were connected to the asshole. **Malaysian, Indonesian? Send me your sauce, I will put it on my Chic-Fil-A sandwich. **What Nationality is Sam Worthington? I thought he was alien. **Looks like Benito and Carlos and the Mencias are coming after you. **ASK ME OUT! JUST DO IT! **How dare you make my joke less funny with facts. **Welsh, the dimple on the map next to Hogwarts. **Sneezing why is that connected to my butthole? **A glorious simplication of a thoussand years of history. (deus ex) **Pepe LeRape **My play-doh factory is all fucked. **Pooping out a trapezoid log. **My asshole is squinting into the Northern Sun. **It was that one parody Weird Al did that was reflected of the times. **Platnium Games? More like Pyrite. **Tyler is crazy 8's. That's all we gave him to review this year. **Jason Staham, I'll go to eleaborate lengths to solve simple problems. **I was late for a meeting and I throw a bomb at the center of the earth to spend my watch back. **Get the meletov cocktails and drink together. lol jk brb. **You converted to Judaism, you don't get anymore Christmas presents Mister. **iPhone porn is fantastic when your girlfriend knows and uses your PC. **You need guy kill? I carry phone. **If you get burned by a volcano at a science fair, it is probably baking soda. **If you want to know what Santa Claus looks like without a beard, that is my mother. **This cunty dog was cunting around and got the shitter. **I was the cunt of the shitter. **Pause to empty your erection. **'(2:28:00) '"You talk like you're hiding in an air conditioner from an alien that's going to eat you until you've had three beers" **'(2:29:00)'"Will you fix your fuckin' Justin Bieber hair enough to get your headphones on?" **We both throw our legs behind our head, held by our necks, and cum together right between the spot.. **She looks just like you with longer hair and smaller tits. (Tyler's mom) **You can't hire Anthony Anderson to sweep the deck of the unicron. **I would love to see award winning podcast on m obituary. **Okay, who unleashed Dracula? **KMFDM They are the Banana splits. *Tyler Wilde **Parallel is the hardest word for the Japanese. **I could have ejaculated 2 hours ago. **(Chris) Your mom was a ugly creole women. **Chris wanted me to look in his asshole. *Brett Elston **(Heavy Rain) 10, 12 year old boys? **Chris Antista " Sound 18 to me." **My wife is not Rogue. I mean my sister. **Wasteland is Utah. Not all of Utah. **8 fucking toppings? That's fucking chaos. **This is the Arkham Asylum for Disney. **You can nosefuck a butt. *Mikel Reparaz **It feels like I'm in a fantasy world where Americans give cars as presents. **The same digital music in the 20's? **Home would you like to buy a room for $9 where you can sit alone? **Chris "You on fire" **Mikel "Just like the people in Waco." **I saw MegaMind. It was okay. **Dracular **Jason Statham I choose you. Question of the Week: What's your favorite game shirt? *Brett - Street Fighter *Tyler - Shirt with Nintendo cartridge that says "blow me" *Chris - Katamari *Tyler - Fallout New Vegas Break Music After Top 7 (around 53:23) is from World 4-1 of Super Mario Land for Nintendo GameBoy Link: Episode 130 <-- Previous Episode | [http://tdar.wikia.com/wiki/Episode_131 Next Episode -->] Category:Episode Category:2010